To Bring Him Home
by Suicidal Songstress
Summary: Having had enough of Sasuke running rampant, killing innocent people, Sakura works hard to find a way to beat him in fighting when Ino gives her an idea. Fighting fire with water accomplishes nothing. So why not fight fire with fire? Or should I say, lightning with lightning?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura studied the papers before her. All of them were of Sasuke and his known abilities. She needed to find a way to beat him. To counter his strengths which is speed, lightning and the Sharingan.

For months, she's been locked away in her office. A large chalkboard stared back at her, the unfinished equation glaring back at her. The equation that would unlock Sasuke's weaknesses and give Sakura the answers she needed to defeat Sasuke. She had about five chalkboards, each with a different equation on it. On the last was a type of graph, weighing her strengths and his. She had brute strength and agility on him. He had speed and Ninjutsu. In the middle were skills that cancel each other out, like the Sharingan and Genjutsu. Sakura was glad for her Inner. If she wasn't there, Sakura could be a potential victim of the Tsukiyomi that she knew he had acquired.

That was something she took pride in; immunity to the mind-fuck that is known as the Tsukiyomi. Only Tsunade, Shizune, Ibiki, Ino, Shikamaru and Inoichi know that Sakura holds such power within her mind. Thanks to Ino and Inoichi, Inner Sakura is always awake inside Sakura's head and no longer has to be awakened by Naruto or someone outside of the body.

But that doesn't help her beat him unless he uses the Mangekyou Sharingan on her which will probably never happen because Sasuke still saw her as an unworthy and pointless opponent.

"So how do I beat him?" Sakura wondered. "With his speed, I'll never be able to land a chakra enhanced punch on him, let alone touch him with his Chidori Nagashi that can lash out at me at any time."

"Hey, Forehead!" Ino called as she barged in.

Sakura sighed before she sat back in her chair.

"What, pig? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Still obsessing over Sasuke I see," Ino teased.

"I'm not-! I'm not obsessing over him. I'm just trying to go through ever possible scenario involving his skills in order to find one where I come out on top."

"That's just a fancy way of saying Obsession."

"What do you want, pig?"

"I don't understand what the big deal is. Just fight fire with fire. Monster with monster. Send Naruto or-"

"Ino, that's it!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What is?"

"To fight fire with fire! Ino you're a genius!"

"I am? I mean- of course I am but…care to explain to me what I did?"

"Pig…to fight fire with fire. Or in Sasuke's case, lightning with lightning."

"Oh…but how are you going to do that? Aren't you supposed to have an affinity for lightning?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes. If not, it's virtually impossible. But I have the best chakra control Konoha has ever seen. Nothing is impossible if you have the Will of Fire," Sakura smiled softly.

Ino smiled at her friend.

"Then you better get to it, Sakura-chan," Ino encouraged. "Sasuke's not going to bring himself home."

* * *

Sakura exited her office in the hospital and walked to around the village.

"Where would Kakashi be?" Sakura wondered.

An image of the memorial stone appeared in her mind and she let her eyes fall.

"I guess I should visit her anyway…" she whispered.

She headed to the memorial stone but not before stopping by the flower shop and picking up a bunch of different flowers. When she got to the memorial stone, she found it empty. She placed down a pink rose.

"Hi momma," Sakura said smiling. "I know I haven't been around lately and I'm sorry for that. I've just been really busy trying to find a way to beat Sasuke and bring him home, to his family."

Sakura traced the name of her mother. Hanako Rin. She smiled sadly before looking at the pink rose.

"I've been looking for you Kaka-sensei."

"Have you?"

Sakura turned to see Kakashi standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"I want you to teach me the Chidori."

Kakashi blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry, I must have misheard you. I thought you said you wanted me to teach you the Chidori."

"I did. I want you to teach me the Chidori."

"But Sakura-"

"No," Sakura snapped as she stood and turned to face him. "You played favourites with Sasuke and taught him your own original move that he now takes advantage of and uses it to kill hundreds of innocent people. Now I want you to teach me so I can use it to stop him."

"Sakura, for the Chidori, you need the lightning affinity."

"Or intense training and perfect chakra control. I can do it if only you'd let me try!"

Kakashi stared at the pinkette before sighing. "I can't change your mind, can I?"

"If you don't teach me, I'll just try and do it myself and probably end up killing myself in the process. My death would be on your conscience. Is that what you want?"

"Sakura," he sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll train you in how to use the Chidori but if you can't get the hang of it, promise me you will leave it alone."

"I pinkie promise."

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days later, Sakura panted at the training grounds with sweat dripping down her face. In her hands, she concentrated on turning her chakra to electricity and trying to hold it outside her hands. A couple of times, there were sparks but not enough in her opinion.

"Give yourself a break, Sakura-chan," Kakashi scolded. "You don't have an affinity for lightning so of course it will take you longer to show results, no matter how superb your chakra control is."

"But Kaka-sensei…"

"No, Sakura," Kakashi hushed sternly. "Go home and get some rest. You're exhausted. Come back tomorrow around dusk where we can see the sparks more clearly."

* * *

The next day, Sakura stared in amazement at the little blue sparks that crackled around her hand.

"Better," Kakashi praised.

Sakura beamed up at him.

"Now, think bigger. Bigger sparks, bigger damage, bigger chakra."

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. The Chidori grew noticeably when one of the sparks slashed at Sakura's arm. She gasped in pain but kept making it grow. Because she didn't have very big chakra reserves, she couldn't hold it that long. For now.

Feeling her chakra reserves close to empty, she cut the chakra flow, cancelling the jutsu.

"You're doing great, Sakura," Kakashi spoke.

Sakura smiled at him. "Thanks Kaka-sensei but I was wondering. How do you raise your chakra reserves?"

"Meditation or chakra scrolls. Everyone has eight chakra reserves. The average ninja uses about three of those. You use two, Sasuke uses seven and Naruto uses eight. Anbu use five."

"What are these chakra scrolls you're talking about?"

"They unlock a chakra bar to you. Training also helps."

"Can I get one of these scrolls?"

"They're rare to come by but I'll keep a look out for you."

"Thanks."

"In the meantime, just meditate."

* * *

One month later, Sakura stood a hundred metres from cliff face with Kakashi a couple metres away from her. Sakura closed her eyes and breathes in before opening them back up. She held her right hand out to her side where it started to light up. She could feel the weight of her Chidori in her hand like it was a solid object. The sound of a thousand chirping birds pierced their ears. Sakura kept raising it until electricity lashed out at the ground and everywhere around her. Then she darted for the wall.

Sending chakra to her feet, she blurred before smashing her Chidori into the cliff face. Her hand disappeared inside while her usual chakra enhanced punch crumbled the entire thing. Sakura quickly pulled her hand out and jumped away as everything fell away. Kakashi whistled.

"Excellent," he complimented before seeing her frown. "But you're not happy with it."

"It's not enough to defeat Sasuke."

"What do you want to work on?"

"Sasuke's Chidori Nagashi."

"What!? But you don't even know how he learnt it."

"I have an idea…"

* * *

A few more months later…

Sakura stood under a waterfall. Ino, Kakashi, Shizune and Tsunade stood ready to help in case something went wrong which was most likely going to happen. Neji and Hinata were with them with their Byakugan activated to help her know if something's off and help her before she could be too badly injured.

"So you're saying that Sakura can successfully replicate the Chidori Nagashi?" Tsunade asked.

"We believe so. At the moment, she's trying to create a Chidori barrier."

"She's starting," Shizune pointed out.

All eyes turned back to the pinkette who stood on the stones underneath the waterfall. Neji and Hinata saw the chakra within her body pick up speed before it was racing around, becoming electricity itself. Sakura pushed the electricity from her body, creating a bubble of electricity. Sakura watched in fascination as the barrier came to life when the water hit it. Kakashi decided to up it and started throwing kunai at her. Sakura's eyes widened but her chakra moved of its own accord and an electric flare knocked it away. She created the Chidori Barrier with the Chidori Nagashi. Everything Kakashi threw at her, she knocked away. Kakashi was now standing on the lake and Sakura sent an electric current toward him. Kakashi's eyes widened before he jumped away. The current came out of the flowing river and towards him. As it hit him, she realised he had used a substitution. No longer focused on him, she realised Tsunade, Shizune, Ino, Neji and Hinata were sending projectiles her way but were all deflected by the Chidori Barrier even though she wasn't paying attention to it.

"Amazing," Neji whispered.

"How well can you control it?" Tsunade asked. "Can you be in the field and be trusted not to injure your comrades?"

Sakura bit her lip. "I don't know."

Ino and Hinata jumped down and stood before Sakura. "Then we'll find out."

Neji and the others continued throwing kunai at her. Sakura wanted to close her eyes and pray but she had to concentrate. Electricity lashed out again and Sakura watched as the electricity bent around the girls to knock the kunai away.

"Look out, Sasuke-kun," Ino whispered to herself with a smirk. "Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn."


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura, Neji, Tenten and Sai landed on the ground, eyes searching the forest.

"Neji," Sakura whispered.

"Four hundred metres north," Neji answered.

Sakura nodded and they took off again.

"I'm so excited," Tenten said, smirking. "I've heard about your extensive training but that's all. Now we're about to go up against Team Taka. It's great!"

"Tenten," Neji sighed.

"We're here," Sai stated. "They're waiting for us."

Sakura landed in the clearing with her three comrades before Sasuke and his team.

"Sakura," Sasuke greeted. "What do you want?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, under the orders of the Hokage, we are to take you and your team back to Konoha where you will face the charges against you," Neji answered for her.

Sasuke merely glanced at him before glancing back at Sakura.

"You think you can take us on?" Karin sneered.

Sakura merely sent her an annoyed look.

"Will you come back willingly or do we have to do this the hard way?"

"And what's the hard way?" Suigetsu asked before his eyes landed on Sai and their eyes widened.

"The hard way is that we kick your ass and drag you back there ourselves," Tenten smirked.

"Are Konoha shinobi always so arrogant?" Suigetsu asked.

"Not arrogant," Sakura spoke gently. "Confident."

"Bring it, you pink-haired bitch!" Karin hissed.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, whore," Tenten interrupted. "Your fight's with me. Sakura-chan has someone else she wants to go against and what Sakura-chan wants-"

"Sakura-chan gets," Sai concluded. "Otherwise you'll get a broken face," he said, smiling.

"That's creepy," Suigetsu whispered.

"We don't have time for this," Sasuke hissed coldly.

"Unfortunately for you, we have all the time in the world. Besides, I'm sure the last surviving Uchiha can take care of an itty bitty nuisance, couldn't he?" Sakura taunted.

Sasuke glared at her. "What is it you want from me, Sakura? You wanna take me back to Konoha? Then what? We going to get married and you'll help me revive my clan?" Sasuke asked.

Karin started screeching while Sakura gave him a glare so full of hatred he was taken aback.

"No. When we take you back, you will face your punishment. I don't want to marry you. I want you to suffer. I want you to be in pain. Then, I want you executed," Sakura hissed. "Screw your damn clan, Itachi was the only good thing to come out of the Uchiha clan and he'll be the last one, too. You wanted to avenge your clan? Fine. Now I want to avenge my village and Itachi."

"You know nothing!"

"I know everything!" Sakura shouted back. "Do you really think Itachi wanted you to go against the village he tried so hard to protect? He'd be rolling in his grave if he could see you now. You know what else? I found his body and I took it back to his _home_. He's now buried with the Hokage's, buried right beside the Third because he deserves such a funeral. _I _spoke on his behalf and I was the one to clear his name in the village. He is now a hero in the village's eyes and his name has been written on the Memorial Stone. But you? You will not be given such treatment. You went to Madara who started it all. He has taken countless Leaf-nin lives and so when you die, I'll leave your rotting corpse in your cell and hope you're in hell, licking the devil's ass because that's more then you deserve."

To say everyone was stunned would be an understatement.

"You won't get away with that, you slut!" Karin hissed and ran at Sakura.

Sakura merely rolled her eyes as Tenten jumped in the way and those two were off. Neji attacked Jugo and Sai moved to Suigetsu. Sakura stared at Sasuke.

"You have some nerve saying that to me."

"And you have some nerve aligning yourself with Madara."

"If you think I won't kill you because we were once teammates, you're dead wrong."

"The fact that you even think that thought crossed my mind shows me you haven't changed a bit."

Sasuke ran at Sakura and it was on.


End file.
